gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blame It (On the Alcohol)
Blame It (On The Alcohol) by Jamie Foxx, is featured in Blame It on the Alcohol, the fourteenth episode of Season Two. It was sung by the New Directions for William McKinley High School's Alcohol Awareness Week. They performed in the school's auditorium. The whole group was still drunk from Artie's Bloody Marys and/or hungover from Rachel's party two nights before the performance. Santana, Puck, Mercedes and Artie take lead vocals. Lyrics Artie: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie: Eh, she say she usually don't But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she's easy. Puck: I ain't saying what you won't do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feelin' deep insi-i-ide Don't li-i-i.e. now Mercedes with New Directions (Whispering): Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can Mercedes: See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: ooh) Just one more round and you're down, I know it (Santana: ooh yeah, yeah) Artie with New Directions (Whispering): Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in Mercedes: My buzz set in Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (hey) Got you feeling dizzy. (hey) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie: Ooh see She spilled some drink on me (on me) And now I'm knowing she's tipsy (tipsy) She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do (gonna do) Baby I would rather show you (show you) What you been missing in your li-i-i-ife when I get insi-i-i-ide. Mercedes with New Directions (Whispering): Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can Mercedes: See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: oh) Just one more round and you're down I know it (Santana: oooh) yeah Artie with New Directions (Whispering): Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in Mercedes: My buzz set in Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, (Mercedes: blame it on the goose) Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (Mercedes: yeah) Got you feeling dizzy. (hey) (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie and Mercedes: Now to the ballas poppin' bottles With their henny in their cups Screaming money ain't a thing If you ain't throw it up Artie: In the sky Mercedes: In the sky Artie: And hold your drinks up high Mercedes: Up high Puck and Santana: To my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Artie: Tell them bye Mercedes: Buh-bye Artie: Hold your drinks up high Mercedes: High Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the blue top, (hey) Got you feeling dizzy. (hey) Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Reception Berk was more enthusiastic about "Blame It" and gave it four stars out of five; he wrote, "This should be the song they sing at Nationals". Gonzalez called it "one of the better R&B performances we've seen from the Glee gang in a while", and gave it an "A". Billboard's Katie Morgan thought that "this version might be better than the original", while Harper was quite sure, and declared that it was "way better than the Jamie Foxx version". Futterman, though she described it as a "very informed rendition", said that "the song was too clean-scrubbed to pass for a dirty club hit". Benigno, while he liked "the harmonies in the hook", said the song was "very skippable" and gave it a "B". VanDerWerff said it was "one of the least enjoyable numbers of this season". Source Charts Gallery Alcohol1.png Alcohol10.png Alcohol11.png Alcohol12.png Alcohol13.png Alcohol14.png Alcohol15.png Alcohol2.png Alcohol3.png Alcohol4.png Alcohol5.png Alcohol6.png Alcohol7.png Alcohol8.png Alcohol9.png Mike blameit1.jpg Mike blameit2.jpg Mike blameit3.jpg Mike blameit4.jpg Mike blameit5.jpg Blame It Alcohol Glee.jpg 0R7ww9OU12k-_-glee-blame-it-on-the-alcohol-music-video.jpg Blame_It_Alcohol_Glee.jpg blameitglee.jpg glee214_433.jpg Videos 300px|right|thumb300px|left|Blame It On the Alcohol (Extended Version)|thumb Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, Dance Party Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez